Mon choix !
by Ezhra-June
Summary: Quand les fils de deux richissime patrons d'entreprise décident de diriger leur vie ! Tout les moyens sont bons pour faire enragé les plus vieux !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Un soir, une voiture dépose cinq jeunes gens devant la boite branchée du moment, le Moonnigt. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ses cinq jeunes privilégié de par leur statut passèrent devant la très longue fille d'attente. Le grand brun aux yeux de glace glissa quelque mots et un billet de 100 au videur. Les cinq jeunes entrèrent sans se soucier des insultes des personnes là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Ils avaient l'habitude ... On les avait éduquer comme ça. Depuis leur plus jeune âge ils avaient tous appris même s'il n'étaient pas de la même famille qu'ils étaient supérieur aux autres. Même s'ils ne le pensaient pas, pour sauver les apparences ils se devaient de se comporter comme leurs parents respectifs le leur avait appris.

Ailleurs, six amis se retrouvaient ensemble dans l'appartement du brun comme d'habitude, c'était comme cela depuis le début et personnes ne voyait pourquoi ça changerait. Leurs soirées se résumaient toutes par alcool, drogues douces et conneries en tout genre ...

La vie et les circonstances les réuniront et leurs feront faire de belles découvertes et quoi qu'il puissent en penser en fin de compter ils béniront les investigateurs de ces actions


	2. Chapter 1

Depuis dix minutes mon père m'appeler car lui et ma mère on une annonce importante à me transmettre ... Depuis que pour enfin échapper au supplice des rencontres arrangée avec des filles toute plus conne que les autre je leur ai annoncer il y à trois jours, que j'étais homosexuel. Mon père est parti faire je ne sais quoi ... Surement faire des recherches pour voir s'il existait un traitement contre l'homosexualité puis hier soir il m'a annoncer pendant le repas qu'il devait me parler d'une chose très importante et que j'étais attendu un dix heure trente dans le petit salon.

D'ailleurs il commence à s'énerver, c'est pas bon ça ...

**- HEERO POUR LA CINQUIÈME FOIS SORS DE TA CHAMBRE IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

_Mais oui c'est ça ... Me parle pas comme ça vieux con ! Je suis pas ton chien mais ton fils et si j'ai pas envie de descendre ... Maintenant je vais répondre C'est le bon moment !_

**- Oui c'est bon j'arrive. Pas besoin de crier je ne suis pas sourd ! **Répondit Heero pour faire enragé son père. _Depuis un ans plus ou moins je ne supporte plus de devoir obéir au doigt et à l'œil d'être comme il le faut pour sauver les apparences donc je me rebelle aux maximum de mes possibilité. J'ai un piercing sur la langue et j'hésite encore sur l'endroit pour me faire un tatouage un dragon que j'ai dessiner moi même. _

Le plus lentement possible, il descendit tout en rangeant ses affaires qui trainait ça et là dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard quand il arriva enfin en bas sous le regard exaspéré de son père comme si de rien n'était, son père l'interpella

**- Que veux dire le mot immédiatement pour toi Heero ? **

**- ... **

**- Pour moi cela veut dire dans la minute qui suit et pas vingt minutes plus tard ! Tu es mon fils et tu te dois d'être toujours là à l'heure sans que l'on doive te le rappelé ou t'attendre même pour une minute ! Est-ce clair ?**

**- ...**

**- Heero ! Répond !**

**- Oui père très clair ... Limpide même ... **Répondit le jeune. **Et maintenant que je suis là vous pourriez peut être arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps et me dire pourquoi vous vouliez absolument me parler mère et vous ...**

Le vieil homme soupira discrètement et se prépara à expliquer la raison de sa venue à son fils tout en espérant qu'il le prenne bien.

**-Ta mère et moi savons que tu es gay et même si nous avons eu du mal à l'accepter nous avons fini par passer au dessus de se détail insignifiant et en faisant des recherches je me suis rendu compte que tu n'était pas le seul dans le même cas que toi, donc les rencontres avec des jeunes gens de situation acceptable et avec lesquels les alliances seront profitable et tous de sexe masculin bien évidemment, pourront commencer à partir de demain. J'attends de toi un comportement et une tenue exemplaire. Ton langage aussi devra rester correct envers toutes les personnes qui te seront présentées ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**- ...**

**- Heero, **dit doucement Yuuna la mère de Heero. **Mon chéri, ton père et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur mais pour le bien de l'entreprise de ton père qui deviendra un jour la tienne, les alliances sont importantes très importante et tu le sais. Et cesse d'ignorer ton père lorsqu'il te pose une question**

_Vous êtes très marrant tout les deux vous ne pensez sois-disant qu'à mon bonheur mais j'ai droit à un mariage arrangé avec la personne que j'aurais choisie parmis celle que vous allez me proposez ... yahoo !- _**Oui mère bien sur que je comprend mais ... **_non je comprend pas mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! _**Je suis encore jeune j'ai encore tout le temps avant de prendre la tête de l'entreprise et mes études ne font que commencer je veux pouvoir m'amuser librement sans avoir un mari qui sera jaloux ! **

**- Heero justement nous voulons que dès a présent tu passe pour quelqu'un de sérieux ! C'est mon rôle de père de m'assurer de ton avenir même si tu ne veux pas le comprendre ! La discussion est finie. Le rendez-vous de demain est à onze heures pile, ne sois pas en retard s'il te plait !**

**- Bien père, à demain ! Mère ... **Salua le jeune homme tout en quittant la pièce. Laissant les deux adultes soulagé, tout deux s'attendaient à une crise assez violente car le jeune homme n'est pas du genre à se laisser mener comme cela sans réagir et la mère comme le père s'attendent à un comportement impossible de la part du garçon.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Heero se mit à chercher une solution...

Dans une grande chambre aux ton plutôt flachi, les murs étant vert pomme pour un, bordeaux pour le second, les deux autres de couleur plus classique, blanc cassé. Les meubles étaient design de toutes les couleur possible le tout restant très harmonieux. Au centre de cette pièce se trouve un lit King size, enroulé dans les draps du lit de trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau à la peau légèrement basanée. Harrisson Potter de son nom.

Vers une heure trente de l'après midi, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa entrer un petit homme, le domestique Harrisson.

Tout doucement l'homme secoua son jeune maitre, il avait l'habitude de devoir réveillé le jeune, celui-ci profitant de sa jeunesse autant que son statut d'héritier de la société Potter & Evans, la célèbre entreprise de ses parents. Au point de vue national la Potter & Evans était numéro 2 derrière la Yui CORPS. Il rentrait tard et tout les « matins » le domestique devait venir réveiller le jeune homme.

**Monsieur ... **Chuchota-t-il tout en secouant doucement Harrisson Potter **Monsieur ! **

**Grmmm ... Dobby laissez moi dormir encore un peu !**

**Monsieur votre père voudrais vous voir et puis il est déjà une heure quarante-cinq ...**

Le jeune homme grommela et rouspeta encore un peu puis fini par se lever de son lit pour se diriger sa sa salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche.

_Dobby vient de m'annoncer que mon père voulait me parler ... Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps que l'on ne se parlait plus – depuis que je lui est avouer que j'étais gay, une tare selon lui car il comptait me marier une un bon parti, une jeune femme bien sur – Grâce à cette annonce je pourrait vivre avec qui je veux c'est déjà ça de gagner ..._

_Allons bon si il veut me parler allons y de toute façon si je n'y vais pas ça ira mal pour moi ..._

_Tout en rentrant dans sa douche le jeune homme commença à se demander de quoi son père pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler ..._

Une fois propre Harry se dirigea vers son dressing et choisit un pantalon noir qui mettait bien en valeur ses fesses, un tee-shirt vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux et par dessus un pull col en V gris foncé.

_Bon je suis prêt, va bien falloir à un moment ou un autre que j'aille affronter le dragon. On prend son courage à deux mains et on va retrouver le monstre à la maison ... _Le jeune homme quitta son domicile lentement cherchant à retarder l'échéance au maximum, malheureusement pour lui il finit par arriver au domicile familial. Il entra dans l'énorme demeure et se dirigea toujours aussi doucement vers le bureau de son paternel. Une fois devant la porte il prit une grande bouffé d'oxygène et frappa à la porte.

**- Entrez**

**- Bonjour père ... **Fit Harrisson tout en restant sur le pas de la porte. _Il a l'air de bonne humeur presque joyeux ... C'est bizarre ça ! Il se passe quoi ?_

**- Fils comment vas-tu ? Ferme la porte et installe toi j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !**_ Encore plus bizarre, il est même sympathique et acceuillant_

**- Bien père et vous ? Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle que vous avez à m'annoncer ?**

**- Et bien figure toi que lorsque tu nous a appris à ta mère et moi que tu étais homosexuel tu nous a fait un choc et tout nos projet se sont effondrés mais ...**

**- Mais ? **_Mais où il veut venir ? Il peut pas arrêter de tourner autours du pot ?_

**Laisse moi parler veut tu ! Orion Yui, tu vois qui c'est ? **James Potter continua lorsqu'il vit son fils hocher la tête pour lui répondre. **Et bien il a fait des recherches pour retrouver tout les jeunes gens homosexuel de bonne famille et de bonne réputation et leur a demander d'accepter de rencontrer son fils !**

**Euh d'accord mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ... **_Pourquoi il ne dit pas texto se qu'il a dire ?_

**Patience fils ! J'y arrive... Figure toi que son fils unique est lui aussi homosexuel et il veut pouvoir faire quand même des alliance par le mariage malgré le fait que son fils unique soit du mauvais bord! Cela arrange bien mes projets, je dois bien te l'avouer ... Donc tu as rendez-vous avec Heero Yui dans trois jours et je compte sur toi pour le séduire c'est clair ? **

**Limpide ! **Répondit le jeune homme furieux. _Moi qui croyais être tranquille et être débarrasser de ses foutues rencontre arrangée ! Si il croit vraiment que je vais faire un effort pour plaire à se gars juste pour lui faire plaisir il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil ! Plutôt crever !_

_Voilà le début :) Dites moi ce que vous en penser c'est ma première fiction et donc les conseils comme les critique ( tout en restant constructifs ) sont bien venue :) _

_Ezhra-June_


End file.
